Closure assemblies for vehicles typically include an outer panel and an inner panel. The outer panel and the inner panel may each define an edge, e.g., a lower edge. To secure the inner panel to the outer panel, the lower edge of the outer panel may extend beyond the lower edge of the inner panel, and may be bent around and back against the inner panel to form a hem connection between the inner panel and outer panel.
To minimize vehicle weight, the inner panel may be manufactured, e.g., formed or cut, from a magnesium alloy material. Further, to minimize corrosion of the magnesium alloy material, the inner panel may be coated with a corrosion-resistant coating. However, the edge of the magnesium alloy inner panel may be jagged and/or define rough corners as a result of manufacturing processes used to trim the inner panel. Such jagged edges and/or rough corners may prevent uniform deposition of the corrosion-resistant coating on the edge of the inner panel.